The purpose of the proposed investigation is to perfect a novel optical device that measures the oxyhemoglobin saturation (%HbO2), total hemoglobin concentration (THb), and oxygen content of a blood sample in a glass capillary tube of the type commonly used for microhematocrit determinations. The investigators have already built a prototype hemoglobinometer-oximeter that measures the quantities of interest by determining the sample's reflectance at two wavelengths, but the device's accuracy is insufficient in the low Thb and low %HbO2 ranges. The proposed device's advantages over other hemoglobinometers are that no chemical reaction is required (hence neither accurate dilutions nor toxic reagents are necessary), and that the device reads Thb almost instantaneously. In addition, the non-destructive measurement preserves the sample for further analysis; the device can be operated by unskilled personnel; the device can be made portable and thus can be operated in the field or at accident sites; the same sample-filled capillary tube can be centrifuged if a measure of hematocrit is also desired; the sample size is small (an important advantage in pediatric use); and the capillary tube is a widely available, inexpensive cuvette. If the proposed investigation is successful, the envisaged portable oximeter-hemoglobinometer could compete successfully for an enormous market-hospitals and doctor's offices worldwide.